Un amour inattendu
by RyanaMurphette
Summary: Et si la haine de Sue cachait en réalité un amour inconditionnel . Venez lire cette romance endiablée , vous découvrirez tout ce qui ce serait passé si Santana avait accepté son poste a McKinley ... SUTANA
1. Chapter 1

Heey , on se présente on est deux cousines , on se lance dans la fanfiction avec une histoire AMAZING ! Pour tout les les Sutana shippers qui n'oseraient pas s'affirmer ;)

_Revenons au début de la saison 4 épisode 8 quand Sue proposa à Santana un poste à ses côtés . Et si Santana avait accepter le poste de Sue ? Que ce serait-il passé ?_

_Vous allez découvrir ce que cache réellement la méchanceté de Sue Sylvester ..._

_Chapitre 1 :_

**_La _****_reconquête_****_ou pas_**

_Je suis enfin de retour à Lima , cette ville m'avais manquée , et puis maintenant je vais pouvoir profiter de Britt . Louisville n'était pas faite pour moi . De plus Sue me propose ce poste , tout va pour le mieux . Enfin presque Brittany est toujours avec bouche de __mérou__, il faut que je remette en place les soirées "Buffy contre les vampires" . Tiens , bonne idée je vais lui envoyer un texto_ .

POV Brittany :

"T'as vu Sam , Santana est revenu , je vais enfin retrouver ma meilleure amie"

-Je sais , il faut que tu te méfies , elle va vouloir essayer te récupérer

_Il n'a pas totalement tord mais c'est ma meilleure amie... Ho mon portable vibre_

"J'ai reçus un message de Santana"

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te veux ?

-Elle me propose une soirée donc je te laisse , elle passe me chercher , je t'aime

_YES une petite soirée Buffy contre les vampires , comme au bon vieux temps ._

POV Santana:

_Cette maison m'avait tellement manquée , surtout cette chambre avec elle à mes côtés . Par contre cette série me lasse et Sam commence à m'énerver à harceler Brittany . Il est temps que je me lance , je tente une approche en mettant ma main sur sa cuisse : "_Santana s'il te plait ne fait pas ça tu sais que je suis avec Sam et que je l'aime_" __Je senti la rage monter :"_Ha Sam , toujours ce Sam , il ne t'apporteras rien avec ses imitations bidons , moi je te protégeais , j'étais bien !_"_

_-_N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui m'a quitté je n'ai rien à me reprocher . Sam était la , toi non . Maintenant c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse

_A ces mots je sentis les larmes m'envahir et lui dit donc cette __dernière__phrase : "_Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ton amie Brittany , je suis désolée mais je ne le supporterais pas_"_

_Je laissa Brittany sous le choc et parti me réfugier dans ma voiture pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps en __conduisant__jusqu'au parking de McKinley_

_Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez le 1er cour donner par Santana et Sue . Comment Santana supportera-t-elle la présence de Brittany en plus des __réflexions __de Sue ..._

Je sais que ce chapitre était assez court , le prochain sera plus long , et n'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour

**_Après la triste nouvelle sur Matt , le petit-ami ami de Becca , nous souhaitons vraiment toutes nos condoléances a sa famille et Becca , toutes nos pensées vont vers eux . _**

**Chapitre2 : 1er cours plutot rater **

Encore une journée ou je vais pouvoir écraser le glee club . Comment vais-je m'y prendre aujourd'hui ? Tiens c'est quoi cette loque écrasée sur son volant . Tiens ma nouvelle co-coach !

POV Narrateur:

-BOUM BOUM BOUM

"SANTANA LOPEZ SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE"

Santana releva sa tête , les cheveux ébouriffiés et les yeux gonflés

"HIJO DE ... Oh coach Sylvester Bonjour !"

-T'as vu ta tête ou quoi , je peux savoir ce que tu fais en nuisette ?"

Santana se vit dans la vitre de sa voiture et repensa qu'en partant de chez Brittany elle n'avait pas pensée a se changer:"Oh , désolée coach je m'habille tout de suite et j'arrive en plus je me suis accordée avec vous"

Santana avait prévue son sac de rechange vu qu'elle était censée dormir chez Brittany . Elle enfila un shorty rouge aux traits blanc avec un débardeur blanc afin d'être aux couleurs de Mc Kinley.

POV Sue :

J'ai été gentille cette fois mais elle n'a pas intérêt à recommencer car les hormones continuent à me travailler , même si je ne suis plus enceinte :"Bonjour Sue , belle journée aujourd'hui"

Encore ce bouclette en travers de chemin:"Aurevoir cheveux gras , ma journée sera belle si je ne crois plus ton chemin"

-Merci , bonne journée a toi aussi Sue

Bon allez MilkShake protéine et on va coaché . Enfin arrivée au gymnase à ce que je vois la chorégraphie avance mais pas assez vite a mon goût heuresement que Santana est arrivée. "Allez ! C'est nul même une grand-mère handicappée ferait mieux..."Tiens c'est quoi ces habits dans lesquels Santana se dandine :"Hey coach alors on commence par quoi"

-Déjà tu vas commencer par enlever cette tenue puis...

-Non je commence le courS , c'est parti

POV Narrateur :

Santana commença par leurs faire faire des étirements et Sue assise pris son mégaphone afin de leurs dessus "C'est mou tout ça , Brittany cesses de rêvasser et au boulot !"

Santana n'en était pas sur , mais elle se doutait que Brittany l'observait , elle fut déstabilisée et s'asseya donc aux côtés de Sue qui leurs ordonna de faire une pyramide . Elle dit donc à Santana " Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives aujourd'hui ?"

-Vous vous inquietez des autres maintenant

-Maintenant que je t'ai engagé je compte bien voler le poste de Figinns , je veux que tu sois au top pour que tu devienne coach .

Santana ne répondit rien et commença à exposer qu'elle avait imaginé . Elles firent quelques modifications , puis Santana montra la chorégraphie aux cheerleaders . Sue remarqua Brittany qui elle ne cessait d'observer Santana mais pas pour la chorégraphie. Le cours continua mais le regard de Brittany sur Santana agaçait de plus en plus Sue qui décida d'interrompre le cours "C'est NUL arrêtez le massacre ! Sortez tout de suite de mon champs de vision ! ... Santana viens ici tout de suite !" Santana n'avait compris la réaction de Sue et était énervée car Sue venait d'interrompre son cours "Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?"

-Pourquoi tu avais une tête affreuse ce matin ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi Brittany ne cessait de te reluquer ? Tu as interêt a me dire la vérité tout de suite

Santana n'en revenait pas "Brittany a continuer de me matter ?"Sue fit le rapprochement et se calma puis dit a Santana de la suivre dans son bureau . Santana commença à lui raconter qu'elle était amoureuse de Brittany puis comme elle vit que Sue était assez attentive elle continua à tout lui raconter puis craqua et fondit en larmes . Sue était étonnement touchée non seulemnt par l'histoire de Santana mais aussi le fait que Santna décide de se confier à elle . Elle lui proposa un mouchoir et hésita à lui faire un accolade pour un peu réconforter Santana mais après tout elle était Sue Sylvester , il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse sa fierté de côté surtout pour Santana :"Santana écoutes , j'ai une proposition ..."

_Quelle sera la proposition de Sue ? Vous le découvrirez dan le nouveau chapitre ..._

**_Merci a toutes les personnes qui ont mits des reviews , n'hésitez pas à en remettre , BYE !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjouuur à tous nous allons attaquer le 3éme chapitre on s'excuse du retard mais avec les vacances nous n'avions pas internet du coup on vous en a fait 1 un peu plus rebondissant que les autres et on va vraiment **__**essayer **__**d'écrire **__**régulièrement **__**sans retard chaque semaine. On vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les reviews , même si ce n'est pas grand chose pour vous , ça l'est beaucoup pour nous . On voulait savoir ce que vous pensez du mariage de Naya car comment dire , ça nous a un peu choqué haha enfin bref... revenons à notre histoire on vous a assez fait attendre ;)**_

**Chapitre 3 : La proposition**

"Santana écoutes , j'ai une proposition ... je t'aide à rendre jalouse Brittany et en échange tu m'aide à détruire le glee club"

Santana les yeux encore pleins de larmes :"Non , je peux pas détruire le glee club , et en plus maintenant que j'ai perdu Brittany comment voulez vous que je la rende jalouse elle ne m'aime plus c'est fini elle est avec Sam"

-Si ! J'ai un plan ! A l'aide de la stupidité de Kitty , nous allons faire semblant de se rapprocher et bavarde comme elle est , Brittany le saura rapidement

Santana regarda Sue d'un air bizarre et lui dit:"Vous avez bu coach ? Jamais de la vie je ferrais semblant de me rapprocher de vous"

-Mais si regarde : Première étape , on va au glee club chanter un duo sur "Songbird"

La brune la coupa :"Je ne peux pas coach je l'ai déjà chanter pour Birttany"

-Justement Deuxième étape : Je te félicite devant les filles en particulier Kitty pour les chorégraphie que tu lui montreras

Troisième étape : J'appellerai Kitty et quand elle arrivera je ferai semblant de retirer ma main de la tienne

Et pour finir : Il y aura une ... ACCOLADE

La brune sceptique répondit à Sue qu'elle réfléchirai à son offre , Sue accepta et offra même à cette dernière une journée de repos affin d'être en forme mais surtout de pouvoir réfléchir à son offre.

Santana trouva un hôtel puis alla prendre une bonne douche et ensuite ce prépara pour sortir. Santana avait besoin de se changer les idées et en plus de cela elle avait un jour de congé grâce a Sue . Santana alla vers le bar le plus proche puis commande une margarita , puis une deuxiéme et la un inconnu s'approcha:"Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ma jolie , on t'as jamais dis de ne pas rester toute seule la nuit" Santana dévisagea le vieux puis se retourna pour voir les personnes qu'il y avait autour et pendant ce temps le vieil inconnu versa du ghb dans son verre , Santana n'avait rien remarqué du tout donc finit son verre et commanda une troisième margarita qu'elle bu cul sec . Santana commança à se sentir pas bien et en plus de ça le vieux mit une main sur la cuisse de la latina qui commença a prendre peur et sorti du bar . Le vieux la suivi dehors et la plaqua contre un mur et commença à mettre ses mains partout quand une voix surgit d'un coup :"Espéce de vieil empoté, enlèves tes mains tout de suite sinon je te casse les mains avec ma matraque téléscopique" Santana étant bourrée et droguée ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait et ne tenait plus debout quand elle senti une personne la porter .

_Comme d'habitude , n'hésitez pas à mettre une review , positive ou négative , dites nous ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre , dites nous si la proposition vous a plus ou pas enfin , dites nous tout tout tout :) _

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou nous revoila avec le 4ème chapitre , cette fois écrit à 3 , comme on dit 3 cerveaux valent mieux que 2 ;) Ce vendredi , il c'est passé beaucoup de chose avec la premiére d'Amber et Jenna dans Hair et le sortie du clip de Sam Smith avec Dianna Agron dedans , on est très fières des trois , dites nous ce que vous en pensez aussi :) Maintenant place à la suite ...

Chapitre 4 : La découverte

"MARIA ROSA ISABELLA MON MILK-SHAKE PROTÉINE OU JE TE DÉNONCES AUX AUTORITÉS"

Santana sursauta et sortie peu à peu de son sommeil comateux . Très énervé , elle jura dans sa langue maternelle .

Elle se leva en furie et s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre remplis de trophées sportifs . Elle comprit qu'elle était chez Sue . Santana retrouva Sue dans le salon "Ça y'est l'alcoolo enfin debout , il était temps"

-Chuis pas alcoolique j'ai juste mal aux cheveux

-Je sais pas si t'as vus , tes affaires sont dans la chambre , à partir de maintenant tu t'installes ici , bon y en a qui travaille , demande à ta copine clandestine ce que tu veux à manger , je te retrouve ici ce soir

Santana regarda Sue partir et entendit le verrou se tourner trois fois . "Maria Rosa Isabella tu pourrais me faire des œufs avec du bacon et une carafe d'eau avec un médicament pour la tête ça fais mal , s'il te plait"

-En vérité je m'appelle Anna , mais Madame Sue ne veut pas retenir mon nom , elle en invente tout le temps et pour infos je suis américaine , je vous prépare votre déjeuner.

10 minutes après Santana dévora son petit déjeuner et entendit la bonne partir et refermer aussi le verrou . Santana avait bien mangé , elle décida de prendre une douche . Elle se mit à la recherche de la salle de bain , elle tenta une première porte mais tomba sur une salle de sport "C'EST QUOI CETTE SALLE DE SPORT DE FOU?" Santana était très choquée , la salle contenait 5 tapis de course , 10 vélo d'appartements , pleins d'haltères ainsi qu'un banc de musculation . Santana se remit à la recherche de la salle de bain elle essaya elle une nouvelle porte mais tomba sur une géante pièce remplies de trophées , Santana se demandait comment Sue avait gagné autant de trophées dans sa vie . Lassée de cette géante maison , elle retenta une nouvelle pièce mais tomba sur le bureau de Sue .

Sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce , il y avait un livre ouvert . Santana avec sa curiosité légendaire décida d'entrer dans la piéce afin de fouiller un peu partout . Elle regarda dans un premier tiroir et tomba sur un salon de coiffure miniature , il y avait pleins de produits pour les cheveux . Elle comprit pourquoi Sue faisait tant une fixation sur les cheveux de Will Schuester . Elle ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et tomba cette fois sur une photo de Sue et sa soeur ou elles se faisaient un calin , Santana eu un petit sourire de compation en voyant que Sue n'était pas si méchante que ça , et qu'elle avait de l'amour pour au moins une personne mais qui malheuresement n'était plus de ce monde . Mais cela n'empêche pas Santana de continuer son inspection , elle posa son regard sur le bureau et vit que le livre était en fait le journal intime de Sue Sylvester .

_Cher Journal , ce matin c'est l'arrivée de ma nouvelle co-coach Santana Lopez , je vais enfin pouvoir détruire le glee club grâce a sa stupidité car je vais la manipuler en lui faisant croire que je vais lui laisser ma place de coach . Ensuite elle détruira le glee club à ma place , HAHAHA qu'est ce que je suis intelligente , mon la sonnerie retentie , c'est l'heure de coacher les filles . Cher journal ... je me suis trompée , je ne pourrais m'atteler à manipuler Santana , elle n'est pas celle que je pensais . Aujourd'hui j'ai vu un autre visage , elle n'est plus cette gamine superficielle qui ne pensait qu'a son image . Elle c'est confiée à moi , habituellement je n'aime pas cela , mais une humanité c'est emparée de moi et j'ai décidé de la surveiller ainsi que de l'aider à surmonter ses peines . Mais bon sa tenue d'aujourd'hui était pire qu'hiddeuse ._

Santana n'en revenait pas , elle fût touchée par ce revirement de situation de Sue , elle décida de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu à Sue ce soir ...

Dites nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre , comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à mettre de reviews , à la semaine prochaine , la suite dans le prochain chapitre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous , désolé pour ce long moment d' postons enfin la suite de la fan-fiction.**

** _La confrontation__  
_**

Santana fût troublée toute la journée de ce qu'elle avait lu . Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Sue le soir venu . Mais elle savait qu'en parlant à Sue elle lui révélerait qu'elle avait lu son journal . «Comment faire ? Et si elle me virait de chez elle ? Ou pire encore ma place … Comment faire ? Garder ça pour moi ou lui dire et risquer la tempête ? »

Santana décida de se reposer à cause de sa dernière nuit mouvementée .

« DEBOUT L'ALCOOLIQUE CLANDESTINE »

Santana se réveilla surprise par l'arrivée de Sue « Haa … Oui je suis là »

« On va discuter maintenant » lui dit Sue en poussant les jambes de la latine pour s'asseoir .

- C'est quoi l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé hier soir , je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver comme cela , tu as un travail maintenant , tu te dois d'être sérieuse .

- Ouais ouais ... passons à quelque chose d'intéressant , j'accepte la proposition de rendre jalouse Brittany , j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et j'accepte .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? - Je ne sais pas … J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire . Il faut commencer dès demain la première étape « Glee club : Songbird » . Plus vite ce sera fait , mieux ce sera .

- Eh ben t'es bien pressée d'un coup .

Santana préféra ne pas répondre . Sue dit à Santana de se préparer pour qu'elles aillent au Bread-Stix . Santana ne put que tendre une perche : « Madame serait-ce un rencard ? »

Sue mal à l'aise préféra lui crier dessus : « Allez , pas le temps de papoter , on y va »

Assises à leur table au Bread-Stix , la serveuse arriva pour prendre la commande : « Bonjour mesde... » Sue lui coupa la parole : « Je veux un poulet sauce curry , servit avec de la salade , des tomates , des patates et des oignons , le tout recouvert d'un œuf cru mais je le veux sans poulet , sans salade , sans tomates ni patates et ni oignons

- ... Un œuf cru donc , dit la serveuse

Santana regarda Sue dégoûtée et passa sa commande à la serveuse .

La brune paraissait pensive.

« Qu'as tu sale latine ? »

- Rien c'est bon , arrêtes de me soûler aujourd'hui !

- Comment ça je te soûles ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- Je ne suis plus la petite lycéenne que vous pouvez martyriser cria la plus jeune en se levant

- Tu vas te calmer , tu vis avec moi , je t'héberge et encore tu répliques ?

Le ton commençait à monter sous les yeux stupéfaits des personnes autour : « Non mais c'est pas parce que je vis chez toi que je t'appartiens .

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'appartiennes , je n'ai aucun considération pour toi .

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal !

Sue resta bouche-bée , Santana réalisa , la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre .

La dispute n'avait épargné aucune oreille des personnes se trouvant au Bread-Stix , même Kitty qui se trouvait au fond avec Puck n'avait pas loupé une miette de la dispute entres les deux femmes . Sue et Santana rentrèrent sans un mot .

Arriveée à la maison , la tension était si forte qu'une nouvelle dispute éclata .

- Santana ! Comment t'as pu te permettre de regarder mon journal

Santana s'approcha dangereusement de Sue : « Et toi ? Ton but à la base était de me manipuler »

- Si tu avais bien lu , j'admets dedans que je me suis trompé

Santana ne put s'empêcher de prendre Sue par le visage et de l'embrasser , Sue lui rendit son baiser .

_Elles comprirent toutes deux que la haine qu'elle avaient chacune pouvait être en réalité autre chose .Il y a des tempêtes à l'horizon . Mais peut-être est-ce la solution pour ces deux caractères bien trempés ._

**On est désolée mais pur nous cette fan-fiction est terminée , on a préféré s'arrêter ici , même si vous adorez Sutana on est désolées ;) S****i vous vous souvenez , nous sommes deux cousines , nous allons sûrement écrire chacune de nos côtés pour des fan-fictions cette fois ci plus sérieuses , on mettra nos id dans la description . Merci beaucoup de nous avoir suivi , vraiment , en particulier à Totoche77 et LopezForever :)**

**A BIENTOOOT**


End file.
